Hijo de Héroes
by Argelia Aka
Summary: En un mundo donde James y Lily Potter vencieron a Voldemort en la Primera Guerra, Harry fue criado por sus padres y con una familia que lo amaba. También creció siendo el hijo de los dos más grandes héroes del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo cambiaría eso su historia? Primer Año de Hogwarts


**« Hijo de Héroes »**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

" El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...  
Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...  
Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...  
Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...  
El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes... "

 _ **—**_

 _ **Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Capítulo 38**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter así como los libros no me pertenecen, así como no recibo ninguna clase de compensación monetaria por este trabajo. La historia es una obra de fans para fans._

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

.

Aquel día era uno como muchos otros por aquel entonces, nublado.

Sybill sabía que viviendo en el Reino Unido el mal clima no era algo de lo que extrañarse, pues la tierra misma tenía una incesante pena que le nacía desde las entrañas, llamando a la lluvia con una constancia que sería preocupante de no llevar siglos viviendo lo mismo. A Sybill no le molestaba el sentimiento de melancolía que despedían los valles ni las montañas, no en realidad— era, eso sí, algo malo para sus demás congéneres magos, quienes no le creían cuando ella les decía que debían tener cuidado con los días de lluvia, pues la magia no se encontraría de su lado.

Estos días, sin embargo, eran distintos de aquellos que recordaba de su época en la escuela. Las nubes no presagiaban ninguna aflicción subyacente, eran simplemente el miedo constante de la población reflejado como un espejo en el cielo. Sybill podía sentir la magia oscura en cada ventisca, en cada silencio dejado atrás, pero nadie le escuchaba cuando presagiaba sus muertes. Decían que era muy sencillo hablar, e incluso en esos tiempos desesperados, la gente pidiendo por sus servicios de clarividencia escaseaban cada vez más y más. Ella intentaba darles algo de lo que ser cuidadosos y ellos recompensaban sus esfuerzos con rumores e insultos, incluso maleficios.

Es por eso que había salido aquel día.

La joven mujer se encontraba caminando por Hogsmeade en dirección al Cabeza de Puerco, mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones. Sus enormes lentes de botella se encontraban tan sucios que casi no se distinguían sus ojos detrás de ellos, sus pulseras con sus innumerables cuencas resonaban con cada paso que daba y el movimiento incesante de sus manos. Tenía una cita que estaba segura de conseguir, nada más y nada menos que con Albus Dumbledore. Él necesitaba alguien nuevo para enseñar Adivinación en el castillo y Sybill no podía pensar en un lugar más seguro para protegerse de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Sus pesadillas eran cada vez peores y Sybill no dejaba de ver cuevas, bosques, incluso agua en medio de sus sueños.

Necesitaba refugio.

Era una pena, la verdad, que fuera a morir antes de poder llegar a su reunión. Sólo tenía 26 años, después de todo.

Sybill vio un perro negro correr por delante de ella, luego escuchó el grito que comenzó todo.

— ¡Pettigrew! —se escuchó la voz, cortando todo murmullo de conversación que había intentado mantenerse. Incluso el polvo pareció congelarse en medio del aire y nadie se movió por largos momentos. Entonces, una explosión hizo estallar el piso superior del Cabeza de Puerco, a tan sólo unas tiendas de distancia de donde se encontraba Sybill.

La gente sacó a prisas sus varitas, algunos siendo alcanzados por la explosión o los escombros mismos, otros siendo lo bastante afortunados o con habilidad para lograr lanzar un _protego_. La vidente, incapaz de ver más allá de las nubes de tierra, perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y se tiró al suelo en un grito de auxilio. Las manos le temblaban demasiado y su cabeza era un remolino de imágenes que no deberían haber estado ahí. Intento sacar su varita de la manga de su túnica, pero había demasiado gritos, la gente había comenzado a correr a su alrededor y tuvo que esquivar varios pies que estuvieron a punto de aplastarla. No vio el momento en que su varita se le resbaló fuera de sus túnicas ni escuchó el chasquido que dio cuando alguien pasó por encima de ella, partiéndola en dos.

— ¡Peter!

" _¡Harry!_ " escuchó Sybill en la voz de una mujer, como un eco de su memoria.

— ¡Sirius, basta!

" _¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre!"_ , esta vez era la voz de un hombre, pero distinta al de la calle. La mayoría de la gente ya había desaparecido, dejando atrás cuerpos desafortunados que habían quedado atrapados en medio del tumulto. La tierra había comenzado a asentarse y Sybill todavía se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, intentando localizar de donde venían esas voces cavernarias. Sus lentes se le resbalaban por la nariz y sentía sus collares vibrar con la magia presente en aquel lugar.

— ¡Lo necesitamos vivo!

Más allá, justo frente al bar donde Sybill debería de haberse encontrado con Albus Dumbledore, cuatro figuras se hallaban de pie las unas frente a las otras en forma de una extraña pirámide. La más bajita y algo regordeta era quien estaba más alejada de las demás y miraba a las otras tres de una en una, intentando encontrar el momento justo para escapar, pero mientras que dos de las figuras discutían todavía entre ellos, la tercera no despegaba su vista de él.

— ¡Apártate, Regulus!

— Sirius, te lo advierto-

" _¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...!_ "

" _¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar._ "

Sybill no pudo contener un gemido. El frío en su cuerpo era demasiado, una pena que no era suya adueñándose de cada uno de sus nervios. No podía moverse, incluso cuando cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella notándola por primera vez, y Sybill sintió las lágrimas de puro terror en sus mejillas.

— ¡ _Accio_ , collares! —gritó el más enano. Sybill sintió el tirón de sus collares e instintivamente se aferró a ellos. Para el momento en que se dio cuenta de su monumental error, ya era demasiado tarde. Un brazo más fuerte de los que hubiera creído posible por su exterior rollizo la aferró por la garganta mientras el otro le apuntaba bajo la mandíbula.

— Pettigrew. —El tercer hombre habló por primera vez, con voz helada y sin emoción obvia alguna. Sybill no se sintió mejor al tener la atención de ese personaje, con su rostro tan blanco que brillaba en contraste con su cabello y ropas completamente negras, volviéndolo poco más que una silueta.

 _« ...ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro viva._ »

Sybill sintió que moriría.

Podía escuchar el susurro de su presencia en esa calle y lloró con más fuerza ante ese hecho. Gritó y pataleó. Intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas a base de rasguños y golpes en las espinillas, en cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar. Escuchó los gritos a su alrededor, la discusión que no podía importarle menos, porque sabía que si se quedaba tan sólo un minuto más ahí, moriría. Alguien tenía que morir ese día, una muerte tenía que ser sellada.

« _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca ... desafiado tres veces... y uno deberá morir a manos del otro, ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro viva._ »

Ella no quería morir.

— ¡Sybill!

Todos se detuvieron ante esa voz. Era Dumbledore quien se había aparecido en medio de la calle a tan sólo unos metros de todos ellos.

Era Dumbledore, sí. Él la salvaría. Ella había ido a reunirse con él, porque sabía que Dumbledore iba a poder protegerla en el castillo. Sybill no entendía cómo, pero la misma muerte parecía dudar ante su presencia. Pettigrew, el hombre que la había tomado como rehén, apretó todavía más su agarre, pero a Sybill no podía importarle menos porque Dumbledore estaba ahí.

— A-Albus... —extendió una mano, sintiendo el alivio de verlo ahí extenderse como una manta cálida por todo su cuerpo. _Tengo algo que decirle_ , pensó con desesperación, pero no tuvo el aliento suficiente para hablar.

— Sybill, ¿dónde está tu varita?

¿Su varita? No podía recordarlo.

Miró a todas partes, pero no podía ver nada. Negó con la cabeza.

— Oh, Sybill. —Dumbledore murmuró con pena, tan bajo que la vidente no podía estar segura de haberlo escuchado realmente.

 _"Todo este tiempo... ¿lo has criado como un cerdo para el matadero?"_

La vidente dirigió la vista hacia el tercero de los jóvenes que más silencio había guardado hasta el momento. La imagen de un hombre adulto, no muy diferente de él, ligeramente más alto y de cuerpo más robusto, pero facciones igual de pálidas y delgadas, la acosaba detrás de sus párpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos— un rostro expresando perpetua amargura, traición, dolor. Unos ojos que perdían su luz y se quedaban mirando a la nada.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— Dumbledore...

Sybill no quería morir.

" _No me entiendas mal. Los amaba. Amaba a mis padres, yo amaba a mi hermano y mi hermana, pero yo era egoísta."_

Sybill lloró con los ojos mirando hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes.

Sybill lloró al momento de sentir el primer maleficio ser lanzado, mientras Pettigrew la usaba como escudo humano. No sintió el corte en su garganta sino hasta después, cuando la sangre comenzó a correr sobre su pecho, primero caliente y luego cada vez más fría.

No sintió su cuerpo caer al suelo, sólo pudo ver la caída con ojos cada vez más borrosos. Si eran las lágrimas, su miopía o la pérdida de sangre, no lo sabía.

Perdió los lentes. Los vio rotos justo frente a ella, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que habían caído.

Una figura se arrodilló frente a ella. Así de cerca, era lo único que tenía algo de claridad.

 _Yo te vi_ , intentó decirle. _Te vi siendo devorado por los inferi._ _Tú deberías estar muerto,_ fue el último pensamiento de la gran vidente Sybill Trelawney.

* * *

[...]

 _El tiempo no es más que un estado, la ocupación de un espacio entre dos distancias distintas no físicas como las conocemos, y es tanto el espacio como el tiempo nada más que conceptos subjetivos, sujetos a nuestro propio momento de referencia en el mundo._ _Hemos sido, somos y siempre seremos nosotros mismos— nuestro futuro siempre está sucediendo, y no es nada más que nuestra elección de en donde deseamos estar lo que decide el próximo punto donde debamos terminar._

 _Sybill, mi querida nieta, no importan las generaciones que nos separen, tú y yo siempre seremos las dos más grandes videntes de la Casa Trelawney, y siempre te encontraré a mi lado como mi compañera en la búsqueda del ojo interior._

 _Confía en tus instintos._

 _Y nunca, jamás, aceptes la palabra de otros magos._

 _Con amor, Cassandra Trelawney._

 **Carta de Cassandra Trelawney a su nieta Sybill Trelawney, encontrada en el ático de su casa veinte años atrás, en Monmouth, Gales.**

* * *

 **Notas** **Finales** **:**

 _¡Bienvenidos!_

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este trabajo. Siendo completamente sincera, he decidido publicar este fic como parte de un experimento para saber si puedo seguirme animando a escribirlo, pero no tengo ni idea de cuando sean las actualizaciones.

¿De aquí a la próxima semana, un mes, septiembre, tal vez hasta el próximo año? No voy a mentirles, no tengo ni bendita idea.

Pero, si aún así consideras que vale la pena subscribirse, bienvenido seas...

《 En un mundo donde James y Lily Potter, junto a la Orden del Fénix, vencieron a Voldemort durante la Primera Guerra, Harry fue criado por sus padres y con una familia que lo amaba, unida por algo más grande que la sangre.

También creció siendo el hijo de los dos más grandes héroes del mundo mágico.

¿Cómo cambiaría eso su historia? 》

...o también conocido como mi AU!RegulusBlackLives ( **Regulus Black Está Vivo** ). Luego se salió de control.


End file.
